Boy H8er
by Embersflame
Summary: Sora 'boy hater' Takenouchi doesn't get along with guys, she thinks they are all mindless idiots. Will a dare change her point of veiw? -SORATO-
1. Rubber bands

**Boy H8er**

**Yukari: Konnichiwa! Or Konbanwa, you choose. Anyway, the digital world never existed in this fict, and I'm changing the DD's personalities around a bit. Don't keel me! –Cowers- **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon but I do own the plot.**

_

* * *

_

_Prologue _

Little Sora Takenouchi was sitting on the grass rolling a soccer ball to her best friend, Yamato Ishida.

"Hey Yamato?" Sora looked at her friend.

"Yeah?"

"Promise me you'll never turn into a jerk, like all those other boys."

"Sora, you know I'd never act like them, they're meanies." Yamato's little face blanched, remembering the boys who teased and beat Sora up.

Sora jumped and and gave Yamato a hug.

"Thank you so much Yama!" She giggled.

Yamato hugged back and grinned, "Your welcome, I promise, I'll always be there for you."

* * *

Sora winced, remembering that memory, Yamato had moved to America a month after that. Leaving Sora with the boys who beat her up, those beatings scarred her for life. She was a freshman in high school, known as Sora"Boy Hater"Takenouchi; she hated boys with all the blood in her veins…

Sora stopped her musings as her prey approached her; she quickly ducked behind a large plant before her prey sat at a bench.

She took out a fistful of large rubber bands and fit one on her fingers, eyeing her target.

Tai Yagami winced as something hit the back of his head, messing up his already messy bushy hair.

SMACK!

"Davis! Don't touch the hair man!" Tai smacked Davis's head and started fixing his hair, if that was possible.

"I didn't I swear! It wasn't m—OUCH!" Davis cursed silently as something hit him in the neck.

Jyou and Izzy were cracking up, but not for long, something stung them in the back of their heads.

Davis reached down and picked up a rubber band, "What the—OW!" Tai cracked up; Davis glared at him as he rubbed his sore butt.

Sora smirked, boys could be so thick, they were still searching for the source of the stinging pieces of rubber.

She fit another band on her fingers, aimed, and… "Sora Takenouchi!" Sora rolled her eyes and groaned, Tai and his friends turned at the sound of the scream.

"Sora! How many times have I told you not to pick on boys! Especially ones I like!" Mimi crossed her arms, looking peeved.

"Remind me why you're my friend." Sora groaned, she glanced at the boys, who were walking away, seeing Mimi had everything under control. But not before glaring at Sora, Sora childishly stuck her tongue out at them.

She turned back to Mimi and murmured, "Killjoy."

Mimi grabbed her friend's shirt and dragged her towards the school, "Come on, I don't wanna be late, again."

Sora sighed; with Mimi dragging her she didn't have much of a choice.

"Guess what?" Mimi squeaked, Sora opened her mouth to answer but Mimi cut her off. "There's gonna be a new boy in our homeroom, I hope he's cute!"

Sora sighed, "Do I even want to know how you got this useless information?"

"Gossip, duh!" Mimi squealed and rolled her eyes, as if Sora was the stupidest person in the world.

Sora rubbed her temples and groaned, "Mimi, stop your squeaking, it's giving me a massive headache."

"Fine!" Mimi huffed and took a seat.

Sora sat beside her and flopped her head down on the desk, "I hate school."

Mimi didn't hear her; she was too busy gawking over a cute guy, Sora scowled. Was she the only girl in the world who didn't drool over some stupid guy?

All the boys were sitting as far away from Sora as possible; Sora grinned, took out a rubber band, and shot it at a brown-haired boy.

"OUCH! SORA!" The boy didn't have to guess who shot him.

The teacher turned, "Sora what did you do?"

"Nothing sensei," Sora frowned innocently, fake tears filled her eyes, "Why does everyone blame me for their problems!" She sobbed loudly.

The teacher looked at her compassionately, "Mr. Danno, detention for you, why do you always blame Sora?"

The teacher turned his back, writing something on the chalkboard, Sora smirked at the boy, who glared at her, along with half the class.

Mimi groaned and gave Sora the 'do that again and I'll kill you' look. To which Sora smiled innocently.

There was a knock at the door, the teacher opened it, "Ah, finally here, since you're a new student I'll let you off the hook Mr.—"

"Call me Matt." The blond-haired boy said in a bored tone.

The teacher nodded, "Alright, take a seat Matt."

Matt sat down in the only available seat, the one next to Sora.

"Hi." Matt greeted her, Sora glanced at him, he had blond spiked hair, and beautiful sapphire eyes.

Sora mentally slapped herself, getting those thoughts out of her head.

She smirked at him, "Good, another useless moron for me to torture."

Matt shifted uncomfortably, he didn't like that sly look this girl had in her ruby eyes.

**

* * *

****Please review! **

_**Yukari**_


	2. Food fight

**Boy H8er**

_**Theladyknight: **Yep, they weren't friends before._

**_KoumiLoccness_: **_It's a Sorato, and that's what I had in mind, I'll put the Koumi in there later._

_Also thx to:_ **_Cody499_**** _krazyS-orato_**_yamatoishida27, Kay, Moppy, anonomous, and sorato-takari for the reviews!_

DISCLAIMER: Don't own Digimon.

'thoughts'

"talking"

* * *

Sora's next class was math; she managed to land a couple more boys in detention.

The teacher who taught math, Mr. Taji, was harder to deal with than the last teacher. He caught her every time she pulled a prank on the boys, so she had to be careful in this class.

As Mr. Taji droned on in his boring, monotone voice, Sora found a note at her desk.

_Don't you think Matt is cute?_

_-M_

Sora rolled her eyes, knowing who it was from. She scrawled an answer on the back of the paper:

No I don't, now leave me alone, I'm trying to sleep.

S

She tossed the note back to Mimi, who faked a yawn and nodded.

Mr. Taji turned around, "Mr. Ishida, please write the correct answer on the board."

Sora stiffened, 'No, that can't be Yamato, it can't.' She looked at Matt's features, which resembled Yamato's so much, then she knew it was him; she could feel the anger boiling inside of her.

Matt finished the answer and sat back in his seat, he noticed the girl beside him looked kind of sick.

He tapped on her shoulder, "Are you okay?" He asked politely.

Sora turned and glared at him, "Leave me alone Yamato!"

The bell rang and Sora grabbed her things and stomped out of the room, with Mimi following behind.

Matt sat at his desk in shock, how did that girl know his name? She looked familiar but he had seen tons of girls that looked just like his childhood friend.

Matt grabbed his junk and followed the other kids to the cafeteria, looking for the red head. Tai grabbed his sleeve, "You don't wanna look for her, come sit with us." He gestured towards his group.

Meanwhile, Mimi was lagging far behind Sora, "SORA TAKENOUCHI!" Sora flinched and Matt immediately looked in her direction. "You stop this instant! You know I can't run with high heels O—"

"Sora!" Matt interrupted, Sora nodded slowly while glaring at Mimi.

Mimi sensed a fight coming on so she scooted off to sit with Tai.

"Wow! It's been forever since I've seen you! How have you been?" Sora scowled, and then her whole disposition changed.

No one noticed when she grabbed some food off a kid's plate, "Yamato! I've missed you so much!" Sora said happily and jumped into his arms giving him a hug.

Matt hugged back and grinned, but the grin dissipated as he felt something cold and mushy go down his shirt.

Sora pushed him away, "Jerk! Did you really think I'd forgive you after what you did to me! You didn't even call me!"

Matt scowled, shaking mashed potatoes out of his shirt, "You forget, you didn't call me either."

"Idiot! You didn't give me your number! How the heck could I call you?"

"……"

"Yeah, that's what I thought, some great friend you are, or I should say was." Sora crossed her arms, looking very angry.

"You could have just called my dad's company and gotten my number from there!"

Sora growled at him, she picked up another glob of mashed potatoes and threw it at Matt's face. Matt wiped the mushy mess off his face and picked up a glob of pudding.

By now the whole cafeteria was watching, Sora's eyes widened as chocolate pudding ran down her face.

Matt smirked and stood there, licking his fingers.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Davis shouted, and the whole cafeteria erupted into chaos, food flying everywhere.

Mimi screeched and grabbed Tai, using him as a shield.

Sora smirked as she watched the teens pound each other with food.

She grabbed some spaghetti and stuffed it down some boy's pants, and laughed as he squirmed in discomfort.

Matt just stood there, surprised, until a black-haired boy smacked him in the head with a greasy hamburger. Pretty soon every one was in the food war, exempt Mimi and a couple other girls.

"FREEZE! Who is responsible for all this?" The principal shouted angrily. Immediately, all fingers pointed to Sora and Matt.

The principal smiled grimily at them, "You two will be cleaning the cafeteria, I don't care how long it takes, this place will be cleaned! Everyone else clear out!"

Sora groaned loudly, then pulled spaghetti out of her hair, "This is your fault you know!" She snapped at Matt.

Matt flashed her a smile that almost melted her heart, "I see you still have that temper eh?"

Sora glared at him and grabbed a mop; she started mopping furiously, and then paused, 'what was that back there? I don't like him do I? No.' She told herself firmly. 'All boys are jerks.'

Sora and Matt stayed silent the rest of the time.

* * *

Please review peoples! Tell me whatcha think! 


	3. Blackmail and dare

**Boy H8ter**

_**Akurei17: **You shall see how I hook them up **–evil laugh- **Nah, Mimi won't get jealous, she likes Tai, but I'll probably make it a Koumi._

_**KoumiLoccness: **Nope, no Taiora, Sora and Tai hate each other's guts._

_**Theladyknight: **Eh? Is it h8er or h8ter? I is so confused, ewwie, I hate finals._

_Also thanks to: Moppy, dragmione & sorato fan for lif, Kay, sorato-takari, Chelsea Chon, nanakins, and **LadiraSerena999**/Starfairy999 for the reviews! _

* * *

Yayness! Summer break! Sorry for the late update, I was extremely busy, heh heh. I'll try to make this chapter longer, but that's no promise. And now on with the show! Oh, and Kari and Takeru are three years younger than the rest of the DDs. Davis, Ken, and all of them are as old as Sora and the rest.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Digimon, I do own the plot.

* * *

Sora entered her apartment and threw her bag on the floor, she was fuming. 

Matt, her childhood friend? Peh, some friend, and he got her in trouble. At least she didn't have to go to class.

Sora flopped down on the couch, flipping through channels on the television. Her mom was probably out with another one of her "Boy toys." Another reason Sora hated guys.

Sora slowly traced the long scar that went down her thigh with her finger and shuttered, she got off the couch and stretched.

She slowly trudged to her room, when she felt a hand reach out from the shadows and grab her shoulder.

Sora held her breath and turned quickly to find herself face-to-face with…A smiling Mimi.

Sora couldn't keep the anger inside her any longer, "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOME!"

Mimi scooted back, "Chillax Sor! I just wanted to talk, geez!"

Sora glared at Mimi, "That's what the phone is for!" she grabbed the phone and shoved it in Mimi's face to prove her point.

"Well, I was thinking we could have a sleepover! I already brought my stuff, and your mom said it was ok!" Mimi whined, "And besides," She said with a sly look on her face. "I brought candy and soda!"

This brought a smile to Sora's face. Who couldn't resist pure sugar and staying up all night?

"All right then! Let's get this party started!" Mimi grabbed the candy and popped a movie in the DVD player.

Sora smiled and joined Mimi on the couch, "Alright Mimi, what's the real reason you wanted to come over?" Sora raised an eyebrow and smirked.

Mimi looked like a deer caught in the headlights, "Come on Sora! Can't a girl spend time with her best friend?"

"Yes, a girl can, but you can't." Sora tossed a pillow at Mimi, which she tossed back.

"Ok!" She whined, "I want to know what that was in the cafeteria? And did you kiss when everybody left? Do you like him?"

Sora face blanched, "He was a childhood friend, I DID NOT KISS HIM! And I hate his guts. Happy?" Sora crossed her arms.

Mimi nodded, "Alright then! Let's play truth or dare!" She squealed happily.

Sora covered her ears and groaned, "Mimi, you just put a movie in, let's watch it!"

Mimi grabbed the remote and turned the TV off, "There," She smirked, "Now, about that game…"

Sora faked a sigh, "Alright, lets play." Both girls smirked evilly at each other.

"You first Mimi, truth or dare?" "Truth duh!"

Sora pondered for a moment before asking, "Alright, who do you like? And tell the truth!" Sora put a slight emphasis on the word "Truth".

Mimi blushed and murmured something unhearable, Sora cupped a hand over her ear, "I can't hear yoouu!" She said in the annoying singsong voice Mimi always used.

"I SAID TAI!" Mimi's face was red, Sora was silent for a moment before bursting out laughing, "Tai! You're joking! He's an idiot!"

Mimi glared at Sora, "Truth or dare Sora?" She said sweetly yet menacingly, like a knife covered in honey.

"Dare of course! I'm not a wimp like you!" Sora poked Mimi in the gut, receiving yet another angry glare.

"I dare you to be nice to the boys for a whole week, no fighting, yelling, injuring, or anything nasty to the boys." Mimi crossed her arms, looking evil.

Sora fell off the couch, "WHAT! No way!"

Mimi frowned and sighed, "Oh well, I guess I'll just have to take those pictures from last summer and put them in the yearbook…"

Sora eyes opened wide, "Fine! Fine! Just give me those pictures!"

Mimi held out the pictures she had fished from her pocket, "I have one left, and I can always copy it, so you better do this." She warned.

Sora glared, "How I hate you and your fiendish blackmail tricks." She glanced at the photos, "I'll burn these later, now…Truth or dare Meems?"

"Dare." Mimi laid back on the couch happily before it dawned on her, "Oh crap."

"I dare you to join the computer class, not as bad the dare you gave me, but I'm feeling unusually nice today."

Mimi snorted, "Nice my butt! Alright, I'll do it! But you have to do yours too."

"I know," Sora sighed, eyed Mimi's pocket, where that last photo was kept.

Mimi grinned, "Alright then," She gestured to the candy, "Shall we?"

Sora grinned, "We shall."

They spent the rest off the night pigging out on candy, having pillow fights, playing ding dong ditch, and other fun games.

When they went to bed, at three in the mourning, Sora sighed, "Stupid blackmail." And fell asleep.

* * *

Yayness! Done! Next chapter, what will happen to the two girls? Will love blossom between them and the boys? Will they get sick from all that candy? Can Sora take being nice to boys? Can the popular Mimi stand the nerds in the computer class? Will Sora ever get that photo? Why am I asking you all these questions? Find out on the next chapter! Wow this chapter stunk, next one better! I promise!

* * *

Review please!

Yukari


End file.
